A method for transferring data from at least one sensor to a control unit is described in German Patent Application No. DE 101 14 504, in which the sensor is connected to the control unit via a two-wire line and receives power for its operation via this two-wire line. The sensor then permanently transfers its measured data via the two-wire line using current modulation. After the power is received, the sensor transmits immediately, first transferring a sensor identification, a status identification and sensor values to the control unit as data.